


Wattpad one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea how to tag, M/M, bear with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solangelo ficlets from when I first started writing. There are all pretty old, so there'll be a lot of improvement in my new works (If i ever get them finished). Hope you enjoy my (bad) writing, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!All characters belong to Rick Riordan





	1. Floof

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in bold or parenthesis are my own notes within the story, just ignore my weird sense of humor in the future chapters.

Feel free to request a chapter here  ~~ **(Please, I need inspiration)**~~ , I'd love to write them!

Also post any triggers, so I can go ahead and put them in the beginning of each chapter if they appear!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~please don't question the title~~

~~yes this will be the first chapter of all my one-shot books~~


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of injury, nightmare, character death(s)

****He stumbled into the infirmary, wincing as he leaned against the doorway. "H-hey Will." He said, limping to sit on the cots. _Oh my gods, look at his freckles!_  He dismissed said thoughts with the shake of his head, instead focusing on the events leading up to this point.

He was talking with Jason and Piper about his not-so-little crush on a blue-eyed Apollo camper, when Jason suggested he do something so Will could take care of him. Logically, instead of a few cuts made 'during training', Jason chucked a large rock at his now-broken ankle.

"Nico, oh my gods, what happened?" Will ran over, inspecting his swollen and bruised ankle with concern.

"Jason was messing around, and.." He trailed off, gesturing to his left leg.

"You should know better! You know how Jason is!" Will hurried over to the cabinets, grabbing ambrosia and shoving it in Nico's mouth, before getting ready to set his ankle. He reached out, and grabbed his hand. "This will hurt, so squeeze as hard as you have to."

He yanked his hand away. Will almost looked disappointed for a second, but no, that was surely Nico's imagination. Will then jerked his foot back into it's rightful place, sending bolts of pain shooting up his leg. Nico's arm shot out to grab Will's hand, squeezing so hard he was sure Will's fingers were broken, but then Will smiled. He  _smiled._ Why was he smiling?

Nico bit his lip, choking down a scream, and distracted himself by looking at Will's face, his brow furrowed in concentration, the way he stuck his tongue out, or all the different shades of his freckles. Before he knew it, Will was done.

"..ico? Nico, you're staring." Heat flooded Nico's cheeks, and he looked down, flustered.

"How long do I have to stay?"

"A week or so."

Nico was dreading what's to come, and yet, he found himself almost giddy at the thought of being with Will all week. He quickly erased the smile off his face, but Will had noticed and was looking at him weirdly.

"You should smile more often. It's... cute."

Nico blushed again, fighting around on the bed.  _He thinks I'm cute. He thinks_ I'm _cute._ Nico smiled at the thought, though there's no way that's what he meant. He leaned back against the wall, yawning as his eyelids fluttered shut, and drifted off to sleep.

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇

_No.. this- this couldn't be happening... He was back in Tartarus, this time watching Bianca be beaten over and over, watching her almost make it, only to fail, and the process to repeat itself again, though with new ways to kill her. He could see the drakon sneaking up on her, and no matter how loud he screamed, she couldn't hear him. Just as it charged, the dream changed._

_Now he was at Camp Half-Blood, but not, the Big House and cabins rubble, the strawberry patch wilted and burnt, everything else destroyed. Octavian was standing on a golden throne, smiling in the creepiest way possible, and the ground was littered with corpses. Next to him were the bodies of the 7 and Reyna, there were hunters scattered around, and near the infirmary door... Will, who had collapsed dragging an injured child into the infirmary. He saw flashes of Camp Jupiter, fighting amongst themselves, until the entire camp crumbled, and Octavian stood victorious, before beginning his march to New York._

_He could hear them, the voices of everyone he knew, and then some, whispers that soon grew louder. "_ Your fault, your fault," _No, no-_  "your fault,"  _No it wasn't-_  "your fault, your fault, your fault,"  _Stop, please stop-_  "your fault, YOUR FAULT,  **YOUR FAULT** -"

Nico woke up with a gasp, tangled around in the sweat-soaked sheets, with a certain freckled face leaning over him.

"Nico! You're awake! .. I was watching you sleep for.. uh... medical reasons! I needed to make sure you.. um.. didn't hurt yourself thrashing around! Yeah, that's it." Will blushed, taking a few steps back and clearing his throat. "That nightmare seemed pretty bad... Want to.. talk about it?"

"No.." Nico replied, stretching, and smiling as he saw Will staring. "What time is it?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes, focusing on the too-bright white walls behind the blond beauty.

"Uh... 10:00.. I wanted to let you sleep." Nico looked beside him to see a cold waffle **(Firestar doesn't like waffles?)**  on a plate, along with eggs, bacon, and a cup of milk.

"Th-thanks..."  _Where did that stutter come from?_  He grabbed the cup of milk and gulped it down, but left the rest alone.

"Come on, Nico, you have to eat something." Will handed him the waffle  **(Firestar doesn't like ccoookkiiieeeess! Ok, I'll stop now.)** and Nico ate it, scowling.

"What now, Solace? I'm bored."

"I don't know.. " He booped Nico on the nose, and he swatted the hand away.

"Will!"

"Oh, great! You're back to first names!"

" **WILL.** "

"Sorry Death Boy." He smiled sheepishly, and Nico smiled back, despite his efforts to cover it up.

"Don't call me that."

"Ok... Neeks.."

"No."

"Mister Bones?"

"No!"

"Doom and Gloom?"

"Will!"

"Fine, have it your way, Sunshine."

"Solace, stop with the nicknames!" Though Nico looked angry, he fount it endearing, though you'd never get him to admit it.

"Fiine.." Will grumbled, pulling over a chair and sitting down. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"N-nothing!" _There was that stupid stutter again!_

"Pwease?" Will bent down so he could look up at Nico, and stuck out his bottom lip. Nico smirked, and though he tried to contain it, a giggle slipped out.

Will blushed and looked down, smiling like he just won the lottery. Nico slapped a hand over his mouth. What was going on? He was smiling, laughing, and genuinely enjoying his time here! This wasn't normal.

"What're you thinking about?" He looked back up abruptly, and just smiled. Again.

"Nothing important." They just sat there for a while, smiling, lost in their own thoughts and fantasies.

_Maybe spending time stuck in here isn't so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I might continue it, but probably not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	3. Nurse's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Bullying, Octavian, mention of injury

_Huff.. huff.. huff.._

I feel my feet hit the pavement, my mind whirling. I glance back, and to my relief, I don't see them behind me. I try to calm my racing heart, ducking behind a bush near the doors. Jason wasn't there when I started walking, like he normally is to chase off the bullies.

I hear footsteps rush past me, and take the chance to examine myself. My left ankle was swelling up, and I could feel blood trickling down my chin. My arms and legs were bruised, my palms and knees scratched up, gravel sticking out of them, and I'm sure I had a bruise on my cheek too. I scampered to the back entrance, hoping to find my sketchbook unharmed. I find my backpack, dirt-stained and worn, hanging in a branch. "Asstavian." I murmur, trying to yank it down to no avail.

"Hey, you need help?" A blond guy walks over.  _Crap, he's hot._  I think, snatching my backpack from his hands.

"No." I start to walk away, wincing as he grabs my wrist. "Don't touch me." I say, speeding up. "And don't talk to me, if you don't want to be bullied too."

 

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇

 

I limp through the back hall that no one used, thankful I got to school early. My drawings were intact, and had not been harmed during my bag's rough treatment. I reached for the doorknob of the oh-so-familiar nurse's office, hesitating before stumbling in. I was greeting by the same freckled face, and felt the unfamiliar urge to get lost in his bright blue eyes.

"Uh.. who are you?" I looked around, not seeing the nurse who always patched me up without any questions. He looked back at me, and I swore I saw a pink tint to his cheeks.

"I'm Will. I'm new, and I've been helping out here the past week or so." I nodded, and realized why I hadn't seen him, despite my regular visits. My friends, though they're more Hazel's then mine, had been walking to school with me to keep Octogon's group away. He pulled out a first-aid kit, and started to clean my hands and knees. He rolled my pant leg up and gasped. "Wha-"

I cover his mouth with a sigh. "Let's just say.. some people here aren't that supportive of people like me." To my surprise, instead of scoffing or telling me to just ignore them, he nods understandingly.

"Yeah.. it's the reason I came here, actually." He looked down and blushed, lifting up his shirt to reveal 'Gay' scarred across his back, and I could tell it wouldn't fade. He'd have it for his whole life. "It got pretty bad, but no one really did anything, so we left."

I was speechless. I wanted to hurt, to kill whoever scarred this perfect boy, though on the other hand, for once, my kinda-sorta-possibly-maybe crush wasn't straight. Still, who would do this? I felt my hands tighten, and quickly unclenched them.

I blinked out of my thoughts to find him, still holding my hand. My knees were now plastered with band-aids and he was bandaging my palms. I waited until he was done, blushing, before pulling it away. He started examining my ankle, and I felt tight bandages around it.

I closed my eyes as he pressed onto my bruises, and opened them to an outstretched hand. In it was some concealer. I pushed it away, blushing more as his touch sent tingles up my spine. "I.. I have my own."

He nodded, smiling, and I tried to hide my own. "You can go now." I got up and headed towards the door, waving as I opened it. For the first time, I was smiling as I walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	4. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU has Nico being synesthetic, which basically means when one sense is stimulated, another is too, and it can also include objects. For example, hearing and sight. Nico sees voices and sounds as shapes and colors moving through the air. If you want to learn more, google it. I'm in no way an expert. I just think the concept is interesting, and I wanted to try writing it. Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!

Voices. Nico hated voices. The dull, static grays that floated, dead in the air. Music was different, ever-changing shapes and in every color, a stark contrast from the dull browns and warm grays that made up the world around him. He hated the color of voices. Well, most of them.

There was Bianca's, which swirled gracefully. A pea green that Nico would always love, so much brighter than his purple that had darkened over time. Then, there was Percy. A deep royal blue, soft ripples and foaming waves. He could see how it darkened in anger, and calmed whenever Annabeth was around. He knew he had no chance, so he had never said anything.

But nothing, nothing could compare to Will Solace. His voice was bright rays of lemon yellow, not blinding, but comforting, bleeding color into everyone around him. He first heard it at the campfire, in the form of laughter. He loved the way it shone outwards when he talked, how it spiked when he shouted, and longed to energize it when and hung lifelessly and dulled. His voice was always so expressive, even if he closed his eyes and simply focused on the sound. Nico loved it. Nico loved  _Will_.

"Hey, Death Boy!"

Speaking of which, there was the freckled face that haunted Nico every night. He often fell asleep thinking of the sun, lighting up the world despite the distance, and smiled as the thought reemerged.  
"Don't call me that."

He swatted Will's hand away, ignoring the tingles shooting up his spine from a simple touch. "Alright... Neeks."

"Even worse. It's Nico. Niicooo. Not very hard, is it Will?" Despite the nicknames, which he secretly loved, (obviously) he was overjoyed to see the familiar flashes of yellow accompanied by the son of Apollo.

"Fine...." The blond sulked quietly and grabbed Nico's wrist, dragging him to his cabin. "You said you wanted to remodel, right?"

"Yeah.. why?" Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I was hoping I could help? You probably have Annabeth, Piper and Hazel working on it, and I'm good with decorating and stuff.."

The raven-haired boy sighed. He didn't like other people's help, or other people in general. They'd already almost planned out the entire thing.

"Well, we're just about done, but you can help. I'm just trying to find a specific shade of green." Bianca's green, he thought, and felt a wave of sadness wash through him.

He shook it off, making a mental note to paint her again later. He normally painted her with a green background, but he'd run out of the green he always used and forgotten the name.

"Sure. Why do you want it?" Will smiled, noticing the distant look on the smaller boy's face.

"It.. it reminds me of someone.." Nico's voice cracked, and he found himself tearing up, despite his best efforts. He sat down, curling up, and Will sat next to him.

Will put his arms around him, slowly rocking him back and forth. "Hey, hey. It's okay, it's alright." He looked down at the shaking boy cradled in his arms, (We had a bonding moment!) and waited until he was ready to talk.

"B-Bi-binaca.. h-er voice wa-as that c-color.. I m-miss her.. s-so much.." He choked out between sobs, trembling fingers wiping tears off his cheeks, unaware of the secret he'd just revealed.

Will's brows narrowed in confusion, though he kept holding Nico and let the silence hold for a few seconds, before he let out a quiet gasp. He waited until Nico seemed to be calm, before bringing up his own thoughts. "Are- are you synesthetic?" He asked, pulling Nico closer.

"Y-yeah... please d-don't tell anyone?" he begged, his heartbeat racing yet again, for more than one reason.

"Shh.. I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me to. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nico. You're still the same person. The same adorable Nico."

Now it was Nico's turn to be confused, all previous worries forgotten. "Y-you think I'm cute?"

"N-no! I mean yes! Of course I do! I- well.. " He scratched his neck, praying to the gods Nico would let the subject drop.

"Yes? No? That's not a straight answer."

"And I'm not straight." He answered without thinking, looking away as he decided to take a risk and tell him. "Guess the secret's out, then. I-I like you Nico, more than I've ever liked someone before."

"Me?" Will nodded, not daring to say anything. "Why- why me? I'm just a scrawny, pale son of Hades, and you're.. you're just... so much more."

Will gaped at him. "Me.. me, better than you? I can barely wield a sword, much less protect the whole camp! I can't sing, write or shoot, unlike nearly everyone else in my cabin, and there's no way I could travel halfway around the world with a 60 foot statue, a satyr and Reyna to stop a feud that's lasted centuries. No, Nico di Angelo, you are most definitely out of my league."

"I.." Nico was speechless. Someone- no, Will, the owner of the most beautiful voice in camp, though this highly of him, of all people?!

"So.." Will's voice derailed his train of thought. "I guess.. what I'm trying to say is if you're nothing, what does that make me?"

Nico, only now noticing how Will's arms fit so well against his waist, took a chance and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to the tan forehead in front of him. "You, Will Solace, are beautiful, no matter what."

What he said next caused an inhumanly sound to bubble up from the back of his throat.

"So... are we a thing now, or.. like, are we boyfriends, or what? Wait, did Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, just giggle!?"

Nico smiled, slightly out of breath. "If you want to be, sure." He couldn't believe the radiant being in front of him was his.

"We'd have a better love story then Achilles and Patroclus."

 **(Snooty rich man voice)** "Ours may be longer, but none can overcome the glory of the world's first OTP."

They both burst out laughing, and flopped down on the grass, holding hands. Neither said anything, and they just enjoyed each other's presence. That is, until:

 

 

"So, is he your type? What does Solace have that I don't?"

"I have Nico di Angelo!" Will called back, and the son of Poseidon walked away to spread the news of a new couple. Loud squeals could be heard, and Nico pulled Will inside his cabin.

"Well, there's our cue to leave." Will giggled, and the small flashes of yellow seemed to light up the whole room. Nothing else seemed to matter but the boy next to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, what does my voice look like? Oh! Can you see your own? What's it like at the campfire, or in crowded places? What abo-"

"Will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Author here! I just wanted to say thanks (again) for putting up with my typos (which I have gone back and fixed). As normal, hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	5. Thunderstorms

Loud booms filled the dark grey sky. The strawberries needed watering and the dryads had been complaining, so Chiron had let a storm in. Of course, Jason had jumped at the chance to show off, and thunder booms were loud and constant. I'm sure the Iris kids were helping, and perhaps some of our Apollo 'lightbenders' as well.

I looked around for Nico. Surely he'd enjoy the show. He wasn't out here, so I made my way to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Not r-right now, I-I'm tired." was the answer, but his voice had cracked in the middle of the statement and had sounded a little horse, and his words weren't slightly slurred like they normally were when he was tired- don't ask me why I know that- so I turned the knob and walked in.

His newly painted easel, a rainbow figure with battered white wings ensnared by the black background, was drying in the corner, and a muffled "G-go away," came from the closet.

"Not unless you come out. Jason's putting on a show."

"O-okay.."

"Great!"

"I-I'm gay."

I sighed. "Not what I meant, but it's good that you're not ashamed of who you are.. it takes a lot of courage, and I should know."

It wasn't a surprise, given the fact that he'd unintentionally come out in the infirmary. He'd walked in, muttering 'Why do people always think I'm straight?' after a new Aphrodite camper had flirted with him, to no avail, of course.

"W-what?" And with that, he came out of the closet, eyes red and puffy with tear-stained cheeks, though I thought he looked beautiful as ever.

I blushed, choosing to focus on the wall behind him. "Do you not have any" -I motioned to his closet- "color in your wardrobe?"

"Nope, y-you're n-n-not getting out o-of this." He grabbed my arm, sending sparks-not unlike the bright flashes of light outside- up my arm, and dragged me onto a bed, sitting beside me. "What d-did you m-mean 'you sh-should kn-know'?"

I scratched the back of my neck, looking down and mumbling "My friends made me come out to the entire camp at the campfire," as quickly as I could.

"W-what?"

I glanced back up, and though I doubt he'd hold being bi against me, I was surprised to find nothing but curiosity, friendship, and maybe something a little more in his gaze. Realizing I'd been staring, I blushed harder and began to tell the story.

"So, I'd realized I liked boys, and came out to my friends, which consisted of Lou Ellen, Cecil, and a few of my siblings. They said we were doing a skit, which we did, and it involved a truth potion I drank. While we were doing it, somehow, Cecil snuck in the question 'Sexuality?' and I answered truthfully, saying 'I'm bisexual', and thus, I came out to the entire camp."

"Oh..."

He looked down, but strangely, he was smiling. Could he have a- no, couldn't be. But just maybe-

**BOOM!**

Nico shrieked and nearly tackled me, clinging to my shirt. His eyes were wide, and he was clearly shaken up. I hadn't even noticed the sounds of the storm had seemed to quiet down.

"W-will.." Nico whimpered, and I wrapped my arms around him, slowly rocking him back and forth. With every roar of thunder, he clung tighter and pressed against me a little more, not that I was complaining.

"Shh.. it's okay... calm down, I'm here.." I whispered in his ear, holding him closer. That stutter of his was adora-  _Not the time, gay thoughts!_

Realizing I was gripping him a little to tightly, I loosened my arms and instead carried him to his bed, lying beside him and pulling the blankets up.

"Will? W-what are y-you d-doing?" In response, I pulled him closer, taking in his scent. Vanilla and mint with a hint of.. cherry?

"Don't question it, sweetheart." I leaned over and kissed his forehead, unaware of the pet name I had used.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, and I did with him.

"G-goodnight, Will."

"G'night, Death Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE GOTTEN INTO HAMILTON  
> WOOOO  
> IT'S NOT A LAMS FIC WITHOUT THE STORM CHAPTER (TM)


	6. Prank Wars

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇

 ✧  _Previously, in the Hermes Cabin_ ✧

 

 _"That was_ so _the best prank!"_

_"No, Cecil, it wasn't. Besides, we had help from the Hecate cabin, so it doesn't count!"_

_"Yeah, because_ I  _convinced Lou to help out!"_

_"I bet our cabin could do better than you combined."_

_"There's only two people in your cabin!"_

_"Yeah, what he said"_

_"Why, you-"_

_"Not the time. Travis, we have a prank war to start."_

_"Yeah we do. Cecil, you inform the Hecate Cabin. We're going to get planning, tell them to meet us in the usual place."_

_"While we're there, want to trash Bunker 9?"_

_"Get someone else to, I don't want to be stuck in the infirmary with 3rd degree burns."_

_"Will's not that bad!"_

_"The guy's basically the mom of the whole camp!"_

_"Stop arguing and get on with it!"_

_"Yes Ma'am!"_

 

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇ _  
_

✧  _T_ _he next morning_ ✧

 

"Stolls!"

Several outraged cries rang out from around the camp. The Demeter Cabin roof was in flames (illusions, thankfully), the Aphrodite cabin was covered in paint spatters, most in hideous colors, and the Zeus and Poseidon cabins had switched appearances, just to name a few. 

Nico stormed out of his cabin, hair pastel pink and clad in white skinny jeans and a pastel blue shirt. Upon receiving strange stares from nearly everyone, he scowled, grumbling something that sounded like gibberish. When asked to repeat, he just sighed, reluctantly telling them. 

"Everything I put on turns like this.."

Will raced forward, clothing all black. "Didn't think the Stolls would ever re-use a prank, our cabin had the same problem."

Just then, the flames above the Demeter Cabin rose higher, and several shrieks were heard. 

"No! My hyacinths!"

A Demeter girl who Nico didn't know raced forward, followed by an Apollo girl.

" _Our_ hyacinths." She corrected, as they disappeared into the crowd, hands weaving together.

The cacophony of murmurs grew, until a few culprits were found: The Hermes, Hecate, and (surprisingly) Nike cabin. Apparently, a prank war had sprung between them as they all raced to out-do each other, the rest of the camp becoming victims. Another participant was made clear, as buckets upon buckets of blue paint were poured onto the dining pavilion. 

"Percy, I just rebuilt those!"

Annabeth chased after Percy, who had bolted, followed by the Athena and Hephaestus Cabins. Jason followed after, causing the wind to interfere with whatever he could involving the two cabins, yelling something like, "Bros before h- everyone else!" and flying after him.

An Aphrodite camper had thrown a wad of paint-covered, ruined posters at the Iris cabin, accompanied by a, "How about  _you_ taste the rainbow!" while the Apollo and Ares cabin were again arguing over the chariot that had caused the Ares Cabin's absence during the Battle of Manhattan.

Will and Nico stood in silence, watching as explosives, magic bombs, and other assorted weapons were thrown about, all because of a what had been just a small disagreement over the best prank the Hermes Cabin had ever done. They snuck off to Cabin 13, figuring the rest of the camp'd be busy for a while. 

And if Nico's hair was messier than usual and Will's shirt was wrinkled, no one said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, author here! Anyways, you guys got lucky, I was going to write a lead up to a cliffhanger and never continue it, but that was too much work, so you got a mostly not-solangelo chapter instead. Hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	7. Sunshine and Bright Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of death(s), panic attack

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇

He was 6 when he got the news, just after he'd had cupcakes with his father, who he only saw on holidays; his mom had gotten into a car crash driving home. She was dead. Bianca, his sister was in a coma. She died a few days later, only an hour before visiting hours started and he could see her. She left him two things: a new silver ring, a skull on it, that she'd gotten the day before, and the mythomagic statue of Hades he'd wanted for his birthday. They said her last words were "Happy birthday, Neeks." That was when he started to hate his birthday. 

He was 7 when they moved. Venice was the city he was born in, Italy was where his mother lived, where his sister and mom died. They left soon after to America, and Nico didn't complain. Italy was full of memories he didn't want. He'd stopped talking after Bianca died, didn't speak until about a year later. Even so, if he spoke depended on how he was feeling. On his better days, he'd be really talkative, rambling but always still quiet, eyes sparkling with passion as he explained mythomagic to another kid in the store. On his bad days, a permanent scowl on his face or a blank stare, he would only respond with nods and shakes of his head, the occasional choppy sentence in sign language when people needed more than a yes or no answer (he was still learning ASl, and getting used to English.) Sometimes, on neutral days, he'd mumble in Italian when he thought no one was listening. His father thought it was interesting, though he was working in his room most of the time.

He was 9 when his father remarried, to a nice, chocolate-skinned woman named Penelope. He always called her 'Seph,' because she reminded him of Persephone, the goddess of the seasons, of both life and death. Of course, this was when he started calling his father Hades, to match. She was strong-willed, and though it may appear otherwise at first glance, she was the ruler of their family. They adopted a girl named Hazel, a year younger than him, alike in appearance to his step-mother. Hazel had lived with a neglectful mother, who was almost never there, and when she was, insulted Hazel to no end. He was surprised Hazel was so nice despite all that, but he welcomed the small bit of warmth, of dark earth and gold and the green buds, promises of future flowers, into his life. 

He was 11 when he had his first panic attack. They had moved schools, and it was his birthday. His birthday was always a bad day. He had been hoping nothing would happen, but of course, something did. The teacher asked him to read to the class. When he shook his head, she came over and wouldn't leave him alone, even as he held his throat, tears streaming down his face, choked-off sobs audible as he tried desperately to breathe. He ended up passing out, and Seph picked him up, taking Hazel home too. He woke up to a cupcake on his nightstand, and Hazel asleep next to him.

He was 12 when he had his first friend group. Hazel had skipped a grade, and made some friends there. Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy. Leo was loud, always moving. He always made jokes, always was laughing or goofing off. Frank and Jason were nice, but Piper and Annabeth were sort-of scary. Once, a guy tried to kiss Piper, and he ended up with a black eye and a broken nose. Piper took all the blame, but they all know Annabeth was the one who hit him first. And then Percy. Percy had dark, wavy hair, tanned skin, and sea-green eyes that darkened whenever someone was mean to them. He was taller than everyone except Jason, and his mom made the best cookies. He always put others before himself, and Nico could tell him and Annabeth would be a good pair. Whenever he thought about them, he felt a strange pain in his heart. He figured if he ignored it, it would go away.

He was 13 when he learned he was gay. He had heard about homosexuality, men liking men, but he didn't understand. Every prince had a princess, right? He confided in Jason, though not sharing how he got to the conclusion that he was gay. Jason shared that he didn't care whether he got a prince or princess, and introduced him to Reyna, who shared how she'd started dating Jason's sister, Thalia, and about the LGBTQ+ community. There were so many terms: pan, adrosexual  **(nO I DON'T MEAN HETEROSEXUAL, _GOOGLE)_** , poly-amorous, asexual, polysexual  **(That's one quality squiggly red line, isn't it?)** , genderfluid, etc. Reyna was gynesexual  **(qUALITY SQUIGGLY RED LINE)** , which meant attraction to femininity, though not necessarily girls. Jason was bi. Nico was demisexual, homoromantic. That seemed about right.  **(also known as the paragraph of q UALITY SQUIGGLY RED LINES, NO THANKS TO  _GOOGLE_ HERE _)_**

He was 14 when he met Will. He was new to the school, and his tanned, freckled skin and golden hair and sky-blue eyes were nothing like Nico. Still, as he sat alone in the corner, watching his friends laugh without him and ignoring Hazel's concerned glance, Will sat next to him. The brightness of his smile seemed so different from the shadows that seemed to leech the color out of the air when he was around, but it seemed like Will just didn't care. Will wanted to be a doctor, and he carried around his dad's medical textbooks in school, "just for fun." He was strange, but he stayed around Nico, and instead of making more friends without Nico, he made friends with Nico's friends. He joked around with Leo and Percy, talked science-y with Annabeth, admired objective attractiveness with Piper as she did her make-up, etc, and yet he still spent the most time with Nico, learning sign language separately so Nico doesn't have to carry around a notepad everyday for when he doesn't talk.

They were 15 when Lee and Michael died. A car crash, same way as Bianca, but this time they were passerby, perfect targets for a drunk driver. Will smiled at first, wide and strained, a mask that didn't fool anyone. Nico could see clearly the pain in his eyes, which had dulled and no longer sparkled. Eventually, Will stopped trying, and he no longer lit up the room when he walked in. They sat in silence during lunch, until Nico worked up the courage to walk up to Will and hug him tightly. Nothing was the same without his laugh, or his exited rambling about how that one guy did this during class. Nico made it his mission to be Will's sunshine, as Will was to him.

They were 16 when Will came out. Will'd revealed he was bi to some of his other friends, who really only took advantage of his grief to get close to him. The next day, insults were thrown, and he nearly got beat-up waiting for Nico to get his lunch. They took Will home early. Nico went with him. Will admitted he was bi, that the night his brothers died was the night he was going to come out to them. Nico comforted him as they cried together. He knew what they meant to him, and how Will always feared other's opinions. Nico stays the night, and wakes up with Will in his arms, still asleep, and is hit with a realization that he really should've recognized a while ago. 

_I love him._

They are 17 when they get together. It wasn't planned, a nervously blurted out "Will you date me?" during a sleepover. He covers his mouth afterwards, red and stuttering, though he can't help but think that that shade of red goes nicely with the blue of his eyes. Will, instead of answering, leans and hovers over him, lips almost touching, but he waits until Nico smiles and nods to close the distance.  _It's like sunshine,_ he thinks,  _on a nice day, warm and comforting, steady and loving._ _It's amazing, it's hypnotizing, it's perfect._

_It's Will._

They're 19 when they have their first big fight. It's a bad day for Nico, and Will's getting frustrated because he doesn't know how to help. He's trying, Nico knows that, but all he wants is alone time and he doesn't know how to communicate that. They end up yelling, and Will storms out of their apartment. Nico spends the night curled up in a cold bed, with Will's hoodie on, crying. It's been so long since he'd been lonely. As he's falling asleep, he wonders,  _Did it always hurt this much?_ Will didn't come back for another week, and Nico's a mess. surviving off of ramen and McDonalds, not bothering to clean, to talk, to even get up when the doorbell rings. At least, until he hears a hesitant, "..Nico?" come from outside, in the voice he loves so much. He rushed out of bed, stumbling to open the door, nearly collapsing in his arms as he realizes,  _Will's back._ They end up sobbing on the floor, exchanged "I missed you"'s and promises, shared tears.

_"Don't you ever leave me again."_

_"I won't."_

They're 22 when Will proposes. They had spent long nights talking about it, whether they were ready and what the wedding would be like, how they'd tell everyone and the ideal rings. Will had gone out with Hazel to get the rings, which Hazel, being the artist she is, designed according to the description Will gave, and that night, as they talked, Will slipped one onto his finger. It was a simple golden band with three black diamonds on either side of a blue one, nothing too extravagant, but Nico loved it. Will showed him the wedding rings too, and they agreed that it was perfect.

 

◇✧─◇──◇──✧◇✧──◇──◇─✧◇

 

Nico swallows, adjusting his white suit, smiling at his golden, sun-shaped cufflinks, and looking back at Hazel and Seph, who look amazing in lilac pink dresses with gold accents and matching jewelry, and Hades, a black suit  with a golden flower- Seph's favorite- embroidered into the collar with shining thread.. They're talking, but their words are muffled. All Nico can focus on is that he's  _finally_ marrying this dork of his. He has a flower crown on his head, white and light pink, with small, pale blue flowers in-between. He knows Will's waiting, in the same suit with skull cufflinks and matching rings, and he can't wait. Of course, they never had to get officially married, marriage is really all about the relationship, not a big party or official documents and whatnot, but it's nice too have them anyways. The rings are gold, with a smaller black goldstripe in the middle.  _Death Boy_ is engraved on the inside of his, and  _Sunshine_  on Will's. There is a string of small blue diamonds in the middle of the stripe, getting larger and darker blue the closer they were to the middle, that reminded Nico of Will's eyes.  _The rings are perfect,_ he thinks, as he takes a deep breath and steps forward. 

 

He can't wait to spend the rest of life with Will, with bright skies and sunshine to help him through his dark days, and the comfort of soft rain, grey skies and a soft, warm blanket to help Will through his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot describe jewelry or clothing at all, I hope I did well. This was just an idea that came to me, written all at once, so it might be a bit sloppy, but I like it, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	8. The Olympians were at pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to a post that popped up on my dash, you can find it here: https://witchyaesx.tumblr.com/post/171885621113/aphrodite-was-at-pride  
> It isn't quite solangelo-related, but I thought I'd share it here. I wrote this at about 4 am (but I fell asleep at 8, don't worry), but I'm quite proud of it.

Apollo was there, smiling upwards towards the clouds, swearing he could  _almost_  seeHyacinthus’ spirit floating next to him. He held the bi flag proudly, as he though of all his past lovers, male and female alike. Though many had ended in tragedy (or never happened at all), he let himself reminisce about the moments he did get.

Zeus was there, holding hands with Ganymede as they smiled and held a flag over their heads. Hera, for once, left them be, as she glared at the protesters, and beamed at the wedding and promise rings she could see among the crowd.

Hestia, Artemis, and Athena wore a-spec pride proudly. No men, the stories say? Well, none of them were denying it. Artemis smiled as her hunters trailed behind her, offering support to anyone in need. The other two, however, sat in a nearby bookstore, Hestia silently reading as Athena gave lgbt+ book recommendations.

The Erotes wove in and around above the crowd, some flying above as they laughed.   
Eros dragged Psyche along, smiling proudly at every gay couple as he flew above them.   
Anteros smiled with pride as he saw all the people who had found home in their partner- or partners, he noted, adding more identities to his notebook so he’d remember them later.   
Hedylogos flirted among the crowd, yelling compliments and pick-up lines alike (he was particularly fond of sexuality puns).   
Hermaphroditus danced as he wore a bigender and androgynous flag, for though the word based on him had fallen out of use, those under his protection had found acceptance where but a few centuries ago, they would’ve found nothing but hatred.   
Himeros giggled as he spied a couple making out, and again as he recalled how one of them pined for years over someone who was never interested in them, before realizing the one they loved was right next to them the whole time.   
Hymenaeus floated above a married couple and their enbyfriend, helping to hold up their sign for polyamorous marriage.   
Pothos smiled at two friends, both helplessly oblivious and pining hard. His brothers had yet to take action upon them, though it certainly would happen soon from the looks of it.

Poseidon watched the waves, thinking of his beloved nereids, and one in particular: his wife. Their brother, however, was often forgotten, beautiful though he may be, who was sitting in his chariot as they relaxed, hiding their clasped hands.

Dionysus smiled as he saw various gender identities, all of them, even those unsure of where they fit, under his protection. He recalled his childhood, his adoptive parents keeping him under the guise of a girl in public, and a boy in the privacy of their own home. He had been so confused back then, and he missed the days where that- and what adventure he’d go on the next day- were the only things on his mind.

Hades and Persephone smiled among the allies, shoulders pressed together as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Achilles and Patroclus were allowed out of the underworld for June as always, and were nearly attached at the hip. Currently, Achilles was carrying him bridal-style as he peppered his face with kisses, both wearing flower crowns. Some would’ve called him an angel, with his long golden hair and petite frame, yet he only had eyes for his tanner, dark-haired companion.

Ares smiled as he let Eris and Enyo strike up arguments and discord among the protesters, distracting them from the bright colors of pride as they fought amongst themselves.

The Olympians were at pride, and they let themselves forget, for just a second, that they had jobs to do, and instead simply enjoyed their time in the mortal world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: This marks the end of this story, though I might have some new content eventually. I hope my writing wasn't too bad, but I'm not about to read through them again.


End file.
